From Pokey to Porky
by moviefan-92
Summary: A short one-shot from Pokey's point of view. A deeper psychological look into Pokey's mind of how and why he changed his name to Porky and became the Pig King after the events of Earthbound and into Mother 3. Bad summary, better explanation inside. COMPLETE


**(A/N: Ok, so this is an interesting one for me, I don't normally do fics like this. So, I've recently played the _Mother_ series for the first time {yeah, I know, where have I been?}, and OMG what great games. I took a particular interest in Pokey and had an interesting thought. Now, let me explain the premise of this fic. In _Earthbound_ and most other related media, Pokey is known as, well, Pokey. In _Mother 3_ and _Super Smash Bros Brawl_ , he's known as Porky. This was due to a mistranslation of his name. However, I thought I'd come up with a different reason, a deeper and more psychological meaningful reason his name changed. This story takes place from Pokey's perspective, and it does into detail of why is name changed.)**

 **Disclaimer: I own nothing.**

 **"** **FROM POKEY TO PORKY** **"**

Names had power. That was common knowledge. Used in a positive way, they could really promote a person. But used in a negative way, and they could really bring down a person's self-esteem. And Pokey Minch was no stranger to the latter.

There was no denying that he was awesome. It was just that no one else could see it. He was the most awesome person in the world. Especially now. Yet others still found ways to try and bring him down. They threw insults his way and whispered nasty, untrue things behind his back.

True, he used insults a lot too, but at least what he said was true; everyone but him really was a loser. And because he said as much, everyone else began calling him names. They were just jealous of how cool he was, so they tried to bring him down with hurtful untrue names and lies.

The most common insult used against him was saying he was a big fat pig. They called him Porky instead of Pokey. Man, that really pissed him off! He was not fat, he was big boned and heavily muscled! That's why he had to eat so much, because he had high metabolism. He wasn't fat, he wasn't!

They just didn't like hearing the truth. When he said that everyone was a loser or that they were stupid, they couldn't handle the truth, that's why they started making fun of him and calling him Porky. They also lied to the adults by saying he was a liar, a thief, and a bully.

That was ridiculous! He only took what he was entitled to. Even if it belonged to someone else, he deserved it more than others. How was that stealing? And bullying? Since when was telling the truth bullying? If someone was a loser, or stupid, or uncool, he would say as much, and he would make sure everyone else knew it as well. And as for lying, well, sometimes it was necessary to stretch the truth to make sure things went the way they were supposed to go.

People were just cruel. That was the only explanation. Especially the other kids. The only exception was his next-door neighbor and best friend, Ness. Though nowhere near as cool as he was, Ness never called him names. But all that changed after that meteor hit and that alien bug thing turned his best and only friend against him. That was the only thing that made sense.

After that, Ness became different. He kept trying to ruin all of Pokey's fun and attempts to show everyone how awesome he was. Even when he'd simply been having fun in the Happy Happyism Cult by brainwashing people and kidnapping that Paula girl to use as a human sacrifice, Ness had to go and ruin his fun. Has become just as uncool as everyone else. That was why he was skeptical about Pokey's excuse that he too had been brainwashed as well by the Mani Mani Statue. That was a perfectly reasonable excuse he had come up with!

Things got worse from there as Ness and his new girlfriend, along with those other two losers in his new little cliché, Jeff and Poo, continued to poison Ness against him. That made Ness the biggest loser of them all.

Well, that was fine! He didn't need anyone else anyway. That was why he went to work for Lord Giygas, and boy did it pay off. It had certainly been a lot of fun serving under the most evil and powerful being in the entire universe. But then Ness and his friends had to go and ruin that as well by destroying the Universal Cosmic Destroyer.

But Pokey wouldn't go back to being the only cool kid in a world full of losers again. He was different now. Even though Lord Giygas had been defeated, he had gifted Pokey with incredible power and knowledge. He wouldn't need to put up with these losers anymore, or have to listen to them call him a fat pig and make fun of his name. So, with the power Giygas gave him, he began traveling through space and time to other dimensions, planets, and time periods, leaving behind that boring and uncool world he had come from.

It wasn't like he was giving up anything he cared about anyway. Everyone and everything from his world and time was stupid and boring. Well, except for his little brother, Picky. He was the only one Pokey cared about. His father was a greedy self-centered, moneygrubbing loser who thought he was better than everyone else, and would even spank him and Picky and take away their dessert when they didn't listen. And his mother was a selfish, insensitive, money-spending, cheating snob; though he supposed he couldn't blame her for cheating on her jerk of a husband with that Mr. Prettyman fellow. Pokey was more than happy to leave them both behind.

Still, time travelling really messed with a person's internal clock. It also made it hard for him to gain a proper perspective of his brother's state. Sometimes he was in a time period where his brother was younger than him, sometimes older. Sometimes he went into the future to the point where his brother was long dead. And sometimes he went into the past to a time where his brother hadn't even been born yet.

It was all very confusing emotionally. Should he morn his brother when he went to a time when he was dead? Should he feel glad that he was alive when he was in a time period where Picky was still alive? Should he feel anything at all when he was in a time before his brother had been born? How exactly was he supposed to feel in these situations about the only person he cared about?

Eventually, he just decided to think of his brother as being dead to him no matter what time period he went to. This made it much easier since he didn't have to figure out how he felt every time he time jumped. And he applied this principal to everyone he met too. This made it so he didn't need to feel angry, happy, or sad about anyone since he could simply go to a time before they were born or after they were dead. That was so cool!

But there were some drawbacks about time traveling so much. For one thing, it made it hard to keep track of how time was moving for him personally. It also messed with him physically. The power Giygas had given him and what he gained afterwards, along with constantly moving through space, time, and dimensions, really messed up his body. True, he had incredibly knowledge and power, far more than what Giygas had given him, to the point where he was practically a god, but it had warped his body's aging process. He now had the body and mind of a child with the appearance of an old man, complete with purplish wrinkled skin, hair that had taken on a gray hue, and a mustache.

He'd also gained eternal life, but was left always being physically weak, confined to his spider mech, and indefinitely sick, seemingly trapping him in a state of life and death. Not that any of that mattered since he would now live forever as long as he wasn't killed.

And boy did having eternal life and the ability to travel through time make it hard to keep track of things. He didn't know if he had lived for 1,000 years or 10,000 years. Not that it matter for a person who would live forever. But geez was he bored! This whole world was boring. Perhaps he should use his new power and knowledge to make the world a more interesting place.

Yes, that was a good idea. He would raise an empire and take over the world. No, he would _destroy_ the world. In his travels, he'd learned of an ancient dragon from a creature called a Magypsy. The creature said its name was Locria, but that was a stupid name. He would call it Fassad instead. Besides, using an alias would be better so Locria's fellow Magypsies wouldn't know of its betrayal. And according to Locria, whoever pulled the Seven Needles to awaken the dragon, could command it to either use its power to destroy the world, or recreate it.

It was a perfect plan. He would awaken the dragon, and use its powers to destroy the world so there would be there would be no one left who didn't like him. Only he and the dragon would remain. But first he would have fun with the world as it still was until all the Needles were pulled.

But he would do it hundreds of years in the future. As one last favor to his brother, he would allow Picky to live out the remainder of his life in peace. It would be the last thing Pokey would do for someone else. Besides, he didn't want to go back to his original time period where he was made fun of. Also, he didn't want to see Ness again. The guy had thrown away whatever remained of their friendship when he ignored the letter of challenge Pokey had left him to chase after him through space and time. Let Ness live in that stupid boring world. He would regret it for the rest of his life that he didn't come after him. Instead, he would target his and Paula's descendants a pair of loser twins named Claus and Lucas.

Soon he would begin his plans for world domination. And all those that once teased of him would regret having made fun of him. It would be their descendants, along with the rest of the world, that paid the price. He would no longer be Pokey Minch, but someone, something, much greater. They called him Porky before as an insult, but he would change that. The name that they had once used to hurt and demean him would soon become one that demanded respect. It would make all those times they insulted him a foreshadowed name of praise. They'd have been unknowingly addressing their new ruler.

Yes, he really liked that. They used the name Porky to tease him and put him down before, but now they would whisper it in fear, respect, and praise. How fitting that the biggest insult to him would become a name of power. And calling him a pig, that wouldn't be demeaning anymore either. That would come to be respected as well. He'll use a pig theme for empire. They would call him King P. If they wanted to think of him as a pig and call him Porky, then he would make those names become something great, names and symbols to be respected and feared, to symbolize his power. That would make all those insults they used to call him mean something good. And once he had the world's respect, he would destroy it with the power of the dragon until only he and the beast remained, all alone forever in complete and total solitude.

He couldn't wait. This was so exciting! Soon everyone would know how cool and awesome he was. The old Pokey Minch was gone. He was now, and forever to be known as Porky, the Pig King.

 **THE END**

 **(A/N: How's that for a reason his name changed? It also explains why he went with a pig theme for his empire when he took over the world in the third game. It was just a fun theory I came up with, and felt it made sense. It's pretty common for characters, especially villains, to take on new names when they rise to power, like how Anakin Skywalker became Darth Vader, or Tom Riddle became Lord Voldemort. Even Giygas was once known as Giegue. Pokey, as his number one disciple, simply followed in his footsteps. I wonder if he'll come back for the upcoming new game. I was pretty ticked when I found out that there had been a planned _Earthbound 64_ game that got cancelled, but now I heard that there's a _Mother 4_ game coming out. Looking forward to that. I wonder if Pokey will escape from the Absolutely Safe Capsule. Whatever happens, I'm sure it will be good. Anyway, I hope you enjoyed this, shot as it was. See you next time.)**


End file.
